AkuRoku One Shot my 1st fanfiction
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: This is the 1st yaoi/any fanfic I've ever written. This is what got me to where I am today even though it is crappy xD Enjoy my old writing. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The sound of shoes against the clean floor, filled the silent hallway. Men in black coats walked past each other. Each one had a place to go. The last door closed and the hallway was quiet.

~ ~ ~

The sound of a pen cap dropping came from around the corner. Axel mutters something and bends over to pick it up. He places the cap back on the pen. Footsteps grow loud. Axel looks up and sees Roxas walking from the other side of the hall.

"Right on time", he whispers under his breath.  
Axel's empty chest fills with the feeling of warmth...if he had a heart, it would be racing. Roxas walks by oblivious and Axel coughs to get his attention.  
"Oh hi, I didn't see you there, Roxas."

Roxas plays along and looks to see if people are around. "Oh hey, Axel."  
Axel puts the pen in his coat pocket and asks, "Where are you off to?" "Somewhere...why?" Roxas says. Axel looks behind him and sees no one. He still is cautious and says in a semi whisper, "I just wanted to know if you were busy tonight..." Axel stands up and running his fingers through his red hair.

"No, not really." Roxas says. Axel puts on a big grin and puts his arm around Roxas."Great! Then come along" Roxas feels the fire inside Axel as his body is close to his. "You really think we can pull this off? We almost got caught last time."  
Axel makes a sly smile. "Trust me. I am Mr. Smooth."

They walk down the hall and Axel's arm slides down Roxas shoulder on to his waist. Demyx spots them for across the hall and he gallops toward them happily. Axel takes his arm off of Roxas quickly."Oh no.. here we go again..."

Demyx smiles at Axel and Axel's face swifts into a fake smile. "Hey Axel! Watcha doin? Hey there shorty!" Demyx messes up Roxas hair. Roxas scowls and slaps Demyx's hand away from his hair. "My name is Roxas, not shorty."  
Roxas frowns and walks pass Demyx. "Hey buddy! Where you going?"

Axel grew impatient quickly, "Don't you have some other thing to do now, Demyx? I'm busy." "Nope! So can I hang with you guys?" Demyx's smile was so happy, it could make a thousand heartless feel like having a heart.  
Axel looks over behind Demyx where Roxas is standing. Roxas taps his foot and signals Axel to get going.

Axel takes a deep breath in and Demyx's eye grow wide with hope.  
"No Demyx. I'm busy." Axel walks past Demyx and Roxas follows.  
Demyx smiles and shouts over, "Oh ok. Maybe some other time!"

Roxas and Axel walk out of Demyx's sight. "I didn't want to get stuck playing the tambourine again in another one of Demyx's songs."Axel recalls the memory of Roxas playing the tambourine. "Haha, you looked so cute though."  
Roxas blushes as Axel's arm goes around his waist. "Stop it! Let's just change the subject. Ok Axel?"

Axel grins and unlocks the door to his room. He knows what Axel is thinking and his stomach fills with butterflies."Um...Are you sure about this? Because I haven't done anything like that before."

Axel leans against the door frame and pushes the door open wider. Roxas stares at him worried. "C'mon Roxas. You've been a bad boy. Get in my room."  
Roxas bites his lip. "I don't know what to do... It's all happening so fast."  
Axel takes off his gloves and tosses them over his shoulder. "Relax. I'll teach you everything."

Roxas walks in and sits awkwardly on the bed with his legs crossed at the ankle. Axel looks over at Roxas and he licks his burning lips as he steps inside. "Make yourself comfortable, hun. No shoes or shirt required, Roxas" The door closes behind him. It's quiet....the door locks and there's sound of a zipper going down.  
"Uh…Axel… what are you doing with that..."

"...pen?" Roxas asks confused.  
Axel fishes out a pen from his coat pocket and zips the pocket back up.  
"Just marking the calendar."  
Roxas's eyebrow raises in confusion.  
"Is that all..? Just your calendar?"  
"Ya." Axel crosses off the day and puts the pen down on the desk. He goes into the other room; leaving Roxas alone.  
Roxas stares at his shoes and takes them off slowly.

'Was I wrong about what Axel wanted? Or is he just messing with me?'

Axel enters the room and crosses his arms across his chest.  
Roxas looks up at him. "What?"  
"What were you thinking about? You were spacing out?" He remains the position and stares at Roxas.  
"Nothing. Just a long day."

Axel raises his eyebrows sensing a lie. "Oh really?" He circles around Roxas and goes behind the bed. "Then in that case...I guess I'll just go over here and get ready for bed... "

Roxas turns around at the sound of a zipper sliding down slowly. Axel begins to tease Roxas. "No need to waste my time because you are soooo tiiiiired after your long day, huh Roxy?" He sees Axel's bare chest and the coat falls to the floor. Roxas gulps, he has never seen Axel like this before.

Roxas remains sitting on the bed with his knees side by side. Axel walks in front of Roxas and brushes his hand over the back of Roxas's shoulders. Roxas's eyes widen. Axel stands in front of Roxas and stares at Roxas still in his clothes; their knees are touching. Axel smiles suggestively and does a fake yawn.

Roxas opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted as Axel puts his right foot next to Roxas's left hip takes off his shoes. "After all you have had a really tough day and you don't want to waste any sleep. So I'm just going to go to sleep now and you can get out and go to your room." Axel takes off his right shoe and tosses it over his shoulder. His hand comes back down and takes off his sock. He tosses it over his other shoulder and he takes his foot off of the bed. Axel sighs as he puts his left foot next to Roxas's right hip; and he leans forward to Roxas.

"It is another long day tomorrow. So you don't want to be tired. I understand." Axel sighs and he begins to tease Roxas more. The back of his hand rubs Roxas's against Roxas's thigh and goes back to untying his shoelace. Axel bites his tongue to try not to laugh as he takes off his shoe and sock.

Roxas looks up at Axel's piercing green eyes. Axel tosses the shoe and sock over his shoulder. "Too bad. Because I had so much planned for tonight, hun. We could have done so many things. But why would that matter because you need your sleep, don't you?" Axel takes his foot off the bed and stands in front of Roxas. Roxas stares at Axel with being eyes.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Axel smirks at Roxas and looks at him sitting on the bed, still in his clothes. He lies down on the bed on his stomach; still in his leather pants. He traces along Roxas's spinal cord with his index finger. Shivers run up Roxas's spine.

Axel sits up and sits with Roxas side by side. Axel wraps his arms around Roxas's waist. His hand brushes over Roxas's member. "Oops. My hand slipped." Roxas smiles and lays gentle kiss behind Axel's ear and whispers, "No you missed."

Axel's eyes grow big, he didn't think Roxas had it in him. He turns to Roxas and Roxas's lips touch his. Roxas's legs come off of the floor and on to the bed. Axel lifts Roxas up on to his lap as Roxas's legs wrap behind Axel.

Axel deepens the kiss and Roxas takes off his leather gloves and feels along Axel's soft bare back. Roxas feels Axel's fiery tongue enter his mouth and he opens his mouth wider as their wet tongues twist around in their mouths. Roxas bites Axel's lower lip and he grinds against Axel's member. The leather pants cause friction as Roxas grind harder.

"Ah...baby please." Axel moans. Roxas licks up Axel's neck and around Axel's lips. "What? Can't take the heat Axel?" Axel falls back on the bed and Roxas lands on top. Axel smirks at the daring blonde boy's face. "Bring it on, Roxy." Roxas strips off his coat and shirt and tosses it on the ground by the bed.

Roxas's lips brush against Axel's right nipple and he bites down on it hard. Axel moans. "Uuuuhhhhnnhhh…Roxas…" "You asked for it, baby." Roxas warns. Roxas sucks hard on Axel's nipple causing Axel's moaning to grow louder. Roxas's index finger pushes against Axel's lips. "Shhhh, baby. Don't want to wake anybody up."

Roxas goes back to Axel's lips and pins Axel's arms to the bed. Axel licks the outside of Roxas's lips to grant entrance. Roxas slips his tongue into Axel's mouth and gets greedy with the tongue wrestling. Their chests rub against the other's chest causing their members to grow in their leather pants. Axel feels Roxas growing and rubs his member against Roxas's. Roxas moans at the feeling and let's go of Axel's arm without thinking.

Roxas's tongue slides out of Axel's mouth and rubs around Axel's hot lips. Axel's hands explore down Roxas's back; pushing Roxas's butt down and Roxas falls on Axel. Roxas sucks under Axel's chin and Axel feels his member against Roxas's member. The leather pants are starting to burn. Roxas bites Axel's neck and glides his tongue against his collar bone. Axel moans a little and Roxas kissed up Axel's neck; he and sucks on a soft spot under Axel's jaw. Axel's hips lurch up and he lets out a loud moan. Roxas feels his hands along Axel's chest and traces his tongue around the nipples.

Axel moves his mouth toward Roxas's earlobe and he sucks on it a little. "Hey let's make this more interesting, Roxy." Axel's hands slide down Roxas's pants, revealing his boxers. Roxas falls over in shock and lies next to Axel. Roxas is breathing hard and Axel brings himself to Roxas's boxers and plays with the elastic band. "Let's have a look." Axel grins and strips the boxers completely off Roxas's legs. Axel's eyes widen at the sight. "Well look what we have here. Let's make this more interesting…got it memorized?" Axel's hand wraps around Roxas's member as he strokes it hard.

Roxas digs his hands into Axel's hair. "Ah…Axel…" Axel massages it roughly. "What Roxas? Is this too much?" Axel grins and lays himself on his right side as Roxas laying on his back. Roxas's breathing increases. "Harder Axel… Harder!" "Ok then Roxy." Axel's hand moves up and down and rubs Roxas's member hard. Roxas moans. "Uuuhhhnnnhhh" Roxas's member is completely hard and Axel encloses his mouth on it.

Axel sucks hard and bites a little on the tip. "Ahhh…Axel." Axel's hot tongue moves all along it as his sucking gets stronger. "Axel!!" He shoves it all the way in his mouth and wraps his tongue all around it. "Ah ah…Axel!!!!!!" Axel nibbles at the tip some more and feels his hands against Roxas's inner thigh. He shoves Roxas's member back in his mouth and sucks on it as hard as he can. Hard. He licks all over Roxas's member and sucks on it as hard as he can again. "Ah Axel!!!!!!!!!!!"

Axel licks up Roxas's inner thigh and back to his member, were he shoves it as deep as it can go in his mouth. His teeth tease Roxas's member and he sucks on it from the top to the bottom. He rubs his lips all over it and sucks it in as hard and he give it his all. "Axel!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Roxas reaches his climax and pours liquid into Axel's ready mouth. Axel licks it all off Roxas member and slips his hand on it. Axel massages it all over and he licks his burning hot lips. Axel moves up to Roxas's face, still massaging at Roxas's member. Roxas is staring at the ceiling noticing what just happened. Axel looks at him curious. "What's the matter Roxy?" Roxas's breathing ceases a little to a slower pace; his blue eyes sparkled with amazement.

He looks at Axel and asks, "Is that all you got?" Axel is stunned. "Excuse me?!? Roxy! You were moaning my name the whole time. You really want me to go full speed on you? You can't handle my fire." Roxas rolls his eyes and licks Axel's lips and sucks on them.

Axel can feel himself tightening in his leather pants. "Why don't you try me Axel? I want to feel you… everywhere." Roxas shoves his hand in Axel's pants and grabs at his member. Axel moans as Roxas strokes it and he thrusts at Roxas's hand. Roxas's eyes meet Axel's. Axel sucks on Roxas's lower lip. "I'm ready, Roxas."


End file.
